Sandman: The Grains of Crime
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: A new history of SpiderMan's most invincible foe. Flint Marko, most wanted criminal in the U.S.A., was hiding on a weapons test site. Little did he realize that he was to become one of the most powerful supervillains. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

When I heard that my favorite Spidey villain, the Sandman, was going to be in _Spider-Man 3_, I felt like writing a story with him. Here it is.

Origin of Sandman

Flint Marko was the most wanted man. He had committed many daring robberies on his own and succeeded. He was a good shot with a gun, and stole since he was a baby. Although he had lots of muscles, he wasn't really bright. He cheated his way through school, his only good talent being football. After being taken out of high school, he began a successful criminal career.

Lately he had been jailed. It was inevitable that he would be caught. Just about every cop was after him. He just barely got out of prison, and the law tried to recapture them, but he was too clever for them, despite his not knowing much. He had evaded a second imprisonment and now he was on an Atlantic beach in New Jersey, where he crouched, letting police cars pass by. Strangely, there were no further patrols entering the area.. If he had listened to the radio or watched the news, he would have heard of a controversial issue going on about his hiding spot.

For the first time in many years, a nuclear weapon was going to be tested above ground, despite numerous protests. The scientists who had invented the weapon said they needed to test the weapon this way to see if it worked the right way. Their wishes wee surprisingly permitted to be fulfilled and Marko's life was about to change.

Marko heard a screeching sound and looked up. He started shuddering as his eyes widened. A missile was flying towards the beach! He started scrambling for cover, but it was too late. The sky flashed as the weapon exploded. Flint Marko felt his legs ripping. He was done for sure.

Strange blue energy swirled around, causing the sand to fly around uncontrollably. Globs of sand and nuclear energy got into the criminal's mouth and the new holes in his body. His screams were drowned out by the noise. The whole surrounding land turned bright blue as the beach and waters were pounded by the energy. Then he knew nothing more.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All was quiet. It was around 7:15 A.M. and the sun shown its light upon the blackened beach. A heap of sand lay there, unmoving. It bulged out from the ground with four ridges coming out of it and what looked like a melted glob of ice cream at one end. It looked humanoid. Indeed, it was actually an intelligent being.

Flint Marko slowly revived. He felt new energy, but he also felt weird. He remembered last night's chaos. How had he survived? He stood up and realized what had happened to him. He was a sandman. He seemed to be trapped in his state. He despaired, filled with fear at his new condition. He tried to become human and succeeded.

The energy and sand going into him during the weapon test must have gotten together with his body, changing him in an unexplainable way. Even with human skin he felt a little weird. He was frustrated. Seeing a rock, he wanted to smash it and made a clenched fist. Suddenly his hand turned to sand, only this time it was extremely hard and it resembled a sledgehammer. Surprised, he smashed the rock.

He was filled with shock and joy. He was invincible! He formed more shapes such as a large blade or a winding tentacle. He learned how to soften and harden his sand. He could travel as streams of sand and even his clothes seemed to change with him. He went to town. What could possibly stop him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flint Marko stepped into the bar, heavily concealing his features. Even fellow criminals would turn him in for the large bounty on him. He saw his two friends, Mike and Sharon. They recognized him instantly.

"Hello, Flint!" greeted Mike

"Shhh. Don't attract attention," whispered Marko. "Mike, and Sharon, I've go something to tell you. I was at the beach where the atomic test was, and--"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sharon was confused. "That's impossible. How could you have survived?"

"I'll tell ya." Marko's friends stared at him. They thought he was crazy. Suddenly a man shouted, "Look! It's Flint Marko! The most wanted criminal! Get him boys!"

Marko changed his right arm into a large, hard block of sand. The men going after him (there must have been around twenty) stopped in their tracks. Two were knocked over by Marko's sand-Weapon. He then smashed a table, sending several men flying. The leader of the group encouraged his men onward.

When two strong men grabbed Marko, he simply changed into soft grains of sand and his opponents fell through, knocking into each other. After blasting more men back with large balls, he felt betrayal. Mike pulled out a gun. Marko seethed with rage and hardened his body. The bullets bounced off, one hitting the leader of the mob in the eye. Enlarging his hands, the Sandman grabbed Mike and smashed him down onto the counter.

"Traitor!" he yelled, pounding his ex-friend with normal human fists. After throwing another gun-toting man onto the floor, everyone fled: the gang, the bartender, Sharon, everybody. Marko calmed down. He wracked his brains for a plan, and then he hit upon one. He would use his powers to become even more dangerous. No one would ever catch him, for he was the Sandman!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next: The Sandman has his first encounter with Spider-Man!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Early History: The Sandman first appeared in _Amazing Spider-Man_ #4. He was apparently one of Stan Lee's favorite villains, since he appeared in half of Marvel's titles during the sixties. At first he proved too powerful for Spidey, but Ol' Webhead easily outsmarted him, making him turn to soft sand and vacuuming him up.

The Sandman also found a weakness in water, although if he was maddened up while in one of his deadly forms, he stayed in that form and was still a threat. He joined the Sinister Six, hired the Enforcers, and battle the human Torch. The reason for his continuous strings of attacks was that in the early days of Spider-Man, there were no super-villain prisons, making it easy for the Sandman to slip out of prison in a soft form.


	2. Sandman's First Battle

Thanks for the review. I've got an explanation for the weapon-testing thought out which will be revealed for later. For now enjoy...

The Sandman's First Battle

Flint Marko did not conceal his features. He was totally confident that he was invincible with his powers. A police car had started trailing him, but he turned his right arm into a large sandblast, knocking the vehicle over. So far no one knew what was causing strange occurrences around the city, until he came in.

Spider-Man swung in, "Hey, hey, hey! It's Flint Marko, most wanted criminal! Well, I think I'll take you in. Better surrender, ugly."

The web-slinger seemed to flinch as Marko started laughing. "Come and get me, superhero. I'm warnin' ya that you'll get a surprise. The criminal got his own surprise when the hero seemed to get more cautious. Did he have some kind of spider-sense? It didn't matter. The Sandman struck first.

Spidey leaped out of the way of a sandblast and lunged for Flint Marko. He was obviously caught off guard by Sandman's weird powers. He grabbed at the criminal, but instead he found a soft pile of sand sinking to the ground. The super-villain reformed behind Spider-Man, chuckling.

"So, Spider-Man, you see that you can't possibly beat me." As he held back his head and roared with laughter, the wall-crawler went forward and made a powerful punch. Unfortunately, Marko's jaw turned to hard sand and Spidey yelped in pain as his punch connected.

Sandman went on the offensive. He turned his right hand into a sledge hammer and swiped at Spidey, who jumped out of the way. Next he expanded his left hand, grabbing the swinging hero.

"You know, Sandyman," said Spider-Man as he punched a hole into the monstrous villain's hand. "Why did your parents ever give you the weird name Flint Marko?"

Distracted by the question, the villain didn't see the web-slinger slip through his grasp. "I'll give ya a hint, Spider-Man. It's not my real birth name." (his real name was William Baker) He tried grabbing the arachnid again, but was not as successful this time.

Webbing went on his shoulders as Spidey exclaimed, "You sure have an imagination when it comes to names, grain-face!" Sandman felt himself being pulled forward as Spidey stuck out his leg to hit him in the stomach. He turned soft whiffed right past the puzzled hero.

"Wha-? Oh, it's you sand-powers. Do you happen to have some super-villain name? Think of something like Beach-Head, or Itchy-Skin, or even better, the Miraculous Marko."

"Very funny, Webhead. I think that Sandman's good enough." And with that he slammed Spider-Man backwards with a rock-hard punch. The web-shooting superhero fell hard onto a passing truck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Sandman slipped under the door, located at the back of the bank building, thanks to his ability to become a soft stream of sand. He slithered until he reached a security guard. Forming himself into a "werewolf", he flung his fist into the guard's face, knocking him out. Chuckling, the grainy villain returned to slithering under doors and down stairs when he reached the lobby, going back into human form.

"Alright, folks. Make way for the Sandman! If you try to stop me, you'll be sorry!"

Five security guards rushed up, their guns pointed at Marko's head. "Stop right there, mister! What do you think you're doing?"

"THIS!" The Sandman suddenly exploded into a twirling cloud of sand. The surrounding people coughed and held their eyes in pain. Smashing his way through a door, the slipper criminal went back into a human shape, turning his right hand into a glob of easy-to-form sand. He ripped the facing vault open, but he was a bit of a showoff when it came to a box. He inserted his hand into the keyhole on the box, and the sand was shaped by the keyhole, enabling it to be easily opened. It was reveled to have valuable diamonds. The Sandman was successful.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A metal, three-fingered arm turned on the TV set. The newsman reported this: "There is still much speculation about the controversial bomb-testing on a New York beach. The congressmen, president, and scientist claimed that they never did such an act, despite openly talking about it before the test. This is very strange indeed. Here's Chad Banderson with a report on more victims found at the site. Ch—"

The metal arm turned the TV off. "My mind-control device was a success. Soon all of the U.S. will be in my grip.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Sandman whistled some of his favorite tunes as he counted how much his booty was worth. The total estimate was $4,300,196.23. Well pleased with his ventures, he goofed around with a stolen mirror, shaping his appearance to look like Bugs Bunny and Darth Vader. Thus far, Flint Marko was unstoppable. He had made seven successful raids, had beaten Spider-Man, and now he was on he had more than four million dollars worth of riches with him. What could possibly go wrong?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next: The Sandman gets more than he wanted when Spidey teams up with Thor to stop him!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FF History: After facing Spider-Man several times, the Sandman became an official Fantastic Four villain when he teamed up with the Trapster, Wizard, and Medusa to form the Frightful Four. This was because he was so powerful that it was decided that he could take on most of Marvel's mightiest heroes. Sandman even formed a partnership with cosmic menace Blastaar.


	3. Sandman vs Thor

Sandman vs. Thor

Two hands shook, one with web patterns and the other with large muscles. Spider-Man and Thor had just made a deal. With his spider-sense, the web-slinger would guide the Asgardian "god" to Sandman and the duo would hopefully defeat him. Thor flew slower than he usually did so that he would stay behind Spider-Man.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Spider-Man scanned city, letting his spider-sense guide him. The Sandman had the unusual criminal habit of making daylight robberies. His senses started tingling like crazy. Swinging around a corner, he met a giant sand-hand rushing towards him. He jumped out of the way.

"Here he is Thor! Let's get him!"

Sandman seemed to be surprised to see Thor, who said in his high speech, "Prepare for battle sand monster! Verily, it is your end. Surrender and be spared!"

"No way, blondie! I ain't givin' up yet. Chew on some sand for a while!"

A large fist was flung towards Thor's mouth and it connected. The Asgardian superhero fell to the ground. The Sandman expanded his body size, lunging forward at his foe. But the Avenger wasn't caught quite off guard. He threw his hammer, which blasted a hole in Flint Marko. After the hammer returned to him, Thor went into the sky.

Sandman charged upwards and Thor threw his hammer again, but this time it simply whiffed through the grainy giant since he was in a soft form. Before his sacred hammer could return to him, he was knocked flat onto the ground by his sandy opponent. He beckoned for his weapon with his right hand, which was then smashed into the cement by an elephantine foot.

"So, high n' mighty, how does it feel to be pounded into the ground?"

"'Tis not to my liking, evil one. But ye shall be stopped soon."

"Alright, you Shakespeare reject. Go on and try!"

Spider-Man had tried to join the battle, but while the Sandman was morphing, his back knocked back the wall-crawler. Getting back up, Spidey swung towards his enemy.

"Yo, Beachhead! Behind ya!" Flint Marko turned with some surprise, giving Thor the chance to smash his sand molecules into pieces. The criminal started reforming, but found his head knocked off by Spidey. However, one of his new powers was to think even with part of his body exploded. While his head was coming back on, he fired a hard sandblast at each hero.

Spidey was knocked back, but Thor withstood the attack and charged forward, smashing his right arm, with his hammer, through Marko's body. Unfortunately, Sandman started hardening his body to the hardest extent, trapping Thor's arm. Even the thunder-lord couldn't break free. He made a swift punch at the super-villain, but neither of them got hurt.

Spider-Man recovered and webbed up Sandman's head. He lessened his body hardness, enabling Thor to break free and smash his evil opponent's jaw. He flew upwards with the criminal, who slipped out of his grasp and into a building.

"Gee whiz! Talk about obnoxious villains!" exclaimed Spidey.

The two superheroes entered the building, which turned out to be a fire station. Spidey's spider-sense was tingling like crazy. When he finally looked up, he saw Sandman clinging to the ceiling. The villain dropped while hardening his sand, trying to crush the web-spinner. Spider-Man leaped out of the way and let Thor knock th criminal backwards.

The firemen rushed to the scene and cheered on Thor and Spidey. The Sandman made a large box-shaped smasher out of his right hand and whammed Thor in the stomach. He was then covered thickly in webbing, but turned to grains of sand, slipping through. This gave Spider-Man an idea. He opened a closet, where he found a large vacuum cleaner. He plugged it in, turned it on, and started using it on his opponent.

Marko screamed as his body was sucked up into the vacuum cleaner. Spidey turned the machine off. "Well, we won't have to worry about him any more!" Suddenly the vacuum cleaner expanded. "I guess I was wrong." It exploded, thanks to Sandman's expanding his body. He made two large blades out of each hand and swung at his opponents, who both ducked.

Tired of fighting, Marko slipped under a door and sped down the stairs. Following the moving sand stream, Spider-Man and Thor smashed through the door. The firemen seemed to get a little annoyed at this, but were glad that the costumed crime fighters were going after the super-villain.

They descended into a garage, where Sandman unleashed his ambush. Thor was knocked back and went through a wall, taking a fire truck with him. Spider-Man felt himself get lifted up by the legs and thrown against another wall. Now his costume was ripped. That meant more sewing, if he survived.

The wall-crawler avoided a slamming sand blade, which cut into a fire engine and released some water. That was when Spidey believed he had found the solution. Grabbing two hoses, he started dousing the Sandman. The criminal found it increasingly harder to move. At his sluggish pace, he was an easy target for a revived Thor, who flew feet first into Marko's body, splattering mud everywhere. The good guys had won.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The metal arm now had four fingers, thanks to some modifications by its owner. The newsmen still talked about the atomic weapons test. A door was opened, and the costumed robber known as the Beetle stepped.

"Dr., the Sandman's been captured. Should I go free him?"

"No, Mr. Jenkins. There's no need for that. He'll easily slip out of jail thanks to his powers. When he comes out, my contacts will inform him that he's wanted with the Sinister Six.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next: The Sandman gets an offer to join the Sinister Six!


	4. The Offer

The Offer

High security surrounded the Sandman, but it was useless. During the night, the guard looked at Flint Marko sitting in his cell, which had no windows, and then turned his head for a few seconds. When he looked back, the Sandman was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandman walked along the alleyways, slipping in and out of the shadows. He was almost to his favorite pizza place. He had enough money for a small pepperoni pizza, but then he would only have a few cents left after the purchase. Of course, he could just steal the money. He saw the pizza place and was going to get closer when a winged man flew down and landed on his feet right in front of him.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"Don't you realize me? I'm the Vulture, the first worthy foe of Spider-Man."

"Yeah, I remember you. Why don't you get out of the shadows and stop the dramatic stuff?"

The Vulture was a wizened old man who was completely bald, which mached his hooked nose. He wore a black, feathered suit and had a strange ruffle around his neck. On his back were two humps, probably the power-packs for his artificial wings and great endurance. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Dr. Octopus wants you to join our group: the Sinister Six."

"Six? I think I'll come along. But if I don't like what I see, I'm leavin', y'hear?"

Of course. Here's the address for our hideout. See you later.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandman sneaked into an abandoned building and into a room with along table. Sitting there was the Vulture, who faced the man in an armored costume. Detached wings lay on the floor by him and he had two antennae on his helmet. The gray and purple criminal was the Beetle.

The empty seat by the Beetle was inhabited by the powerful Rhino, who faced an empty chair reserved for the Sandman. At the Vulture and Beetle's end of the table sat Electro, who wore a green and yellow costume. Their leader, Dr. Octopus, sat in the fanciest chair at the far end, his four-fingered tentacles moving around.

"Have a seat, Sandman." He gestured towards the empty chair. Flint Marko sat down. This looked like a pretty powerful group.

Doc Ock started off the meeting. "Our main goal is to destroy our arch-enemies. We'll start with the main one, Spider-Man, and then we'll take care of the Human Torch and Daredevil. With my great genius and your powers, nothing can stand in the way of the Sinister Six! All of you, except the Beetle, have fought Spider-Man at least once. In fact, I and the Vulture have fought him in several battles, meaning we have the most reason to hate Spider-Man. Therefore each of us will lead two others. I will have the Rhino and the Beetle, while the Vulture has Sandman and Electro. Doe anyone have anything to say?"

"Yeah," replied Electro. "Shouldn't we all gang up on him instead of splitting up?"

"That would be too confusing for fighting one wall-crawler."

The Sandman asked his own question. "What if he team up with Thor again?"

Don't you think I planned this out? Thor and the Fantastic Four are gone right now on their faraway adventures. This meeting is dismissed."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The Vulture flew along the New York skyline, followed by Electro and Sandman. It was a bright, rainless day, perfect for Sandman and Electro. Electro blasted everything in their path, trying to attract Spider-Man. All three villains were impatient. They all wanted revenge.

"Spider-Man defeated me with a hose. Can ya believe that?" asked Electro.

"Huh? Say, that's ho he beat me! That sure is a coincidence. Hey, Vulture. Did you get defeated by a hose?"

"No! No one can stop the Vulture with a simple, water-blasting contraption."

"Yeah, well Spider-Man could probably wet your feathers good. So, Electro, I guess we shouldn't let him get a hose, huh?"

"Of course not."

They continued on their path of destruction. Electro was about to blast apart a large apartment building when webbing suddenly covered his eyes.

"Gaaahhh! Get this webbing off me!"

"Oh pipe down, bolt-head," said Spidey as he swung downwards on a web-line. The Vulture slashed his webbing with his wings, causing the masked hero to fall to the ground. A fire truck happened to be nearby, so Spidey used his webbing to pull out the hose. Grabbing the device, he sprayed the Vulture, who was knocked into a building by the pressure.

"What do ya know," commented Electro as he got rid of the webbing on his eyes. "He did get beaten by a hose!"

He blasted the fire truck apart while the Sandman sneaked up behind Spider-Man. The wall-crawler couldn't duck in time, but he lessened the impact of the blow with his shoulder as a large block of sand whammed into him. The web-slinger slumped to the ground as the Sandman extremely hardened his right hand.

As the large criminal swung his fist downwards, Spidey leaped out of the way. Electro had tried to beat the Sandman by hitting their hated foe with his crackling energy, but his large bolt hit a sandy super-criminal instead.

The Sandman had a _glassy_ feeling. He looked down to see that his body had sparkling spots on him. There was glass! He gave a maddened look at Electro who only uttered, "Oops" Spider-Man swung back at them.

"What are you all standing around for? Don't you want to squish me? Heck, the way you're glaring at each other I'd say you're the Three Stooges!"

"Shut up, web-crawler!" roared Sandman as he shot out as a large sandblast, whacking Spidey out of the sky. "Grain-face, it's wall-crawler!" Spidey prepared to kick Marko in the chest when the Vulture hit him from behind. Soon the web-spinner had to start running as his three enemies attacked him without a pause.

Soon he was gone. The Vulture searched for him, but had no results. The three villains all looked at each other. Sandman blamed Electro, Vulture blamed both of them, and Electro blamed the Vulture. Finally they just left before any policemen or superheroes could arrive.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Next: Sandman and his partners learn Doc Ock's big plans!


	5. Sinister Six Breakup

Sinister Six Breakup

The Sinister Six gathered around the table once more. The Beetle seemed to be acting a little impatient and Sandman looked at him suspiciously. Dr. Octopus was reporting their loot and laid out a strategy to lure Daredevil to his death. The criminal scientist had cured Sandman of his glass problem. He was still shuddering at the thought of a part of his body turning to glass. When the meeting ended, the Beetle got together Sandman, Vulture, and Electro.

"I've got some terrible news! Dr. Octopus is planning on nuking the country!"

"What?" the Vulture asked, a little confused.

"Dr. Octopus has a mind control device that he's already used. He's the one that made that atomic bomb testing on the New York beach happen!"

The Sandman was starting to get really interested. He was wondering whether he should thank Doc Ock or not for indirectly giving him superpowers. The Beetle continued.

"The Rhino's following his orders without question. We've got to stop him."

Electro popped up a question. "Why would he want to nuke America?"

"Because he wants to be remembered for obliterating the most powerful country in the world. I found out about it while sneaking through his files."

They fell silent. Even super-villains didn't want to see their looting grounds destroyed. Sandman thought for a moment, and then said, "Why don't we beat up Ock?"

The criminals thought about this for a while and then agreed. They prepared for battle.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Electro used his powers to open the electronically-controlled door. Dr. Octopus whirled around in confusion. Approaching him was four members of his group.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? Go back to your rooms!"

"Not now, Ock "said the Sandman. "Not until we stop you from nuking this country."

"You found out? Well, I'll teach you not to mess with Doctor Otto Octavius! Rhino!"

The Rhino charged in, knocking Electro over and rendering him unconscious. The Beetle flew out of the path of the massive man and charged Dr. Octopus, who knocked him backwards with a whip of one of his metal arms. The armored criminal crashed into the wall and was grabbed by the Rhino. He struggled as his suit was ripped off. He was slammed into the ground, taking him out for the fight.

The Vulture evaded Doc Ock's arms and grabbed a gun lying on a table. He fired at Dr. Octopus, who absorbed the blast with his tentacles and delivered his own attack. The Vulture twirled around in the room from the metal arms hitting him. His jaw hit the floor and his hunched body went still, except for some breathing. All that was left was the Sandman.

"Maybe those Joes ain't tough enough for you, Frankenstein. But I sure am!"

He buried the super-villain in sand and turned very soft when the Rhino charged him. The gray-clad monstrosity yelled as he smashed through one of the walls, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The Sandman changed his right arm into a lethal axe, which he swiped at one of Dr. Octopus's arms. But even the sharp sand wasn't good enough to break the metal tentacle.

The evil genius smiled as Sandman hardened his body around one of his four-fingered hands. He mentally ordered his tentacle to swing the grainy robber around, breaking apart his body. He threw the now-dazed super-criminal towards the opposite wall. Sandman turned into a hard ball and bounced off it, coming back and hitting Dr. Octopus in the stomach.

The Rhino reentered the fray only to find a sand log tripping him. He fell on his face, but quickly got back up. He was surprised to see Sandman increasing his size. Doc Ock turned on a large fan.

"I know, Mr. Marko, that a giant spinning object such as a fan or propeller would scatter you while you were in soft form. Have a nice trip."

Sandman growled. He couldn't put his body back together. It looked like it was the end of the line for him. Then the Rhino did something incredibly stupid. "I'll finish him off, boss!" He started charging towards the whirling sand.

"No, you fool! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Dr. Octopus's warning was too late. The Rhino simply went through the flying sand, crashing into the fan. The machine splintered and the sand settled on the floor. The knocked out super-criminals were starting to recover from the sand getting onto them.

Sandman reformed his body and formed a humongous ball for a right hand weapon. He whacked the Rhino, who went through three walls and landed with blood on his face. Doc Ock's henchman was out.

"Now, Ockie, it's your turn!" growled the Sandman. Electro stood up beside him.

Dr. Octopus faced a hail of sand and electricity. Soon he could no longer resist this furious attack and collapsed.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandman, the Vulture, Electro, and the Beetle were ending their partnership. The Vulture and Electro went off to find Spider-Man and defeat him while the Beetle planned a crime spree in St. Louis. The Sandman was thinking about how cool it felt to save America. Should he be a superhero? Or should he continue his criminal career? After some though, he picked up his suitcase and decided to accept an invitation to join the Frightful Four.

The End


End file.
